Lessons Learned
by CSIGeekFan
Summary: Challenge Response:  What happens when forensics people need to update their educational credits?


A/N – This is in response to a challenge I put up in the Challenges forum. Actually, the challenge in the challenges forum is something my friend came up with.

Challenge: Assume Nevada now assumes all forensics people have to take continuing education courses. Write something.

Disclaimer: If I get sued, does anyone know a good lawyer?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been avoiding me," Ecklie accused as he shut the door to Grissom's office and sat down.

"Hello, Conrad. Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Grissom sarcastically offered.

"You haven't taken your required credits," Ecklie accused. "Your entire team has completed the new Nevada requirements for continuing education in forensics. You haven't."

Sighing, Grissom sat back in his chair and said, "I'll take care of it."

"When?" Ecklie demanded.

"Soon," Grissom replied.

Pausing for a moment to study the entomologist, Ecklie finally said, "Yes, you will. I've cleared it that you can do an intensive study here in the lab. As a matter-of-fact, I've set it up so you can do an entire shift intimately studying DNA analysis techniques. Greg Sanders is going to be supervising you tomorrow night as you process any and all DNA that comes through the lab."

As Ecklie walked out of Grissom's office, he turned and said, "Gil, pick your jaw up off the floor." For Conrad Ecklie, life was good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Grissom arrived, pretending his shift would go as normal, until Greg and Catherine showed up in his office five minutes before shift start.

"Okay, Griss, I'll be handing out assignments," Catherine smirked.

"And you're all mine," Greg gleefully said, rubbing his hands together. "Time to get started."

Escorting the extraordinarily reluctant Grissom to the DNA lab, Greg had a giddy feeling of anticipation. For years, he'd been harassed, yelled at for not being quick enough, bribed, and in general annoyed. It's one of the reasons he was glad to be a CSI.

"So… Where's Wendy today?" Grissom finally asked as he entered the DNA lab and put on the coat.

"It's her day off," Greg commented. "You'll be filling in for her. I'll check back to see how you're doing, but I have to see if I'm on a scene."

With a farewell wave, Greg left Grissom in the lab, only calling over his shoulder as he walked away, "Check the in basket for any processing that's waiting."

Gil Grissom walked over to the desk and figured there must be some mistake. The basket labeled "In" contained over two dozen samples waiting to be processed, and shift hadn't even started yet.

Sinking down into his seat, Grissom had a bad feeling about the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked into the DNA lab a couple of hours later, holding six samples to be processed.

"Hey Wendy," he started, and then stopped when he looked up. Greg grinned.

"Grissom, I need these processed ASAP. This is a time-sensitive missing persons case. Put them at the front of your stack," he said, and walked out leaving Grissom with his mouth agape.

"Did he just tell me what to do?" Grissom muttered. "He DID!"

Purposely, Grissom dropped Greg's samples to the bottom of the stack and continued processing the samples backed up in the IN box.

Nick walked in a couple of hours later, holding a handful of samples and said, "Hey, Griss… I need these as soon as you get them processed. Page me." With that, Nick walked out.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'please'?" he yelled after Nick, who apparently wasn't bothering to pay attention.

No sooner had Nick left, than Catherine walked into the lab.

"I need the results from our missing persons case. Why haven't you paged either myself or Greg?" she demanded.

"What do you want me to do? I'm going as fast as I can!" Grissom growled.

"Try going a little faster," Catherine snapped. "Why aren't they done?"

"I'm still getting caught up on the backlog," Grissom replied, his voice low and annoyed.

"For God's sake, Gil… you know current cases take precedence. I want those results as soon as possible. Put them to the front of your stack." With that, Catherine stormed out of the DNA lab.

Less than five minutes after Catherine stormed out, Warrick walked in with a couple of samples to be processed.

"Hey, Griss… I've got a couple of samples here. It's not a huge rush like Greg's and Catherine's case, but try and get them done tonight," he said as he dropped off the samples and walked out.

Not even ten minutes after that, Nick returned.

"Got my results yet?" he asked, hopefully. He knew there was a chance they were still being processed, but considering Grissom was probably the most organized person he'd ever met, they were probably close to being done.

"Which ones are yours?" Grissom asked.

Once Nick got over his shock, he looked at the desk and saw his samples completely untouched.

"For crying out loud, Grissom, what have you been doing all night?" Nick demanded, and stormed out.

It took another two hours of non-stop analysis before Grissom finally got Catherine and Greg their results, and another hour after that before he got Nick results to his case.

Twenty minutes before the end of shift, Warrick walked in and looked around the lab, trying to find Grissom.

"Man, you look tired, Grissom," he said, noting the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you doing okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Grissom demanded. "I suppose you want your results. Well, fine. If you want your results, you can do them yourself."

So fifteen minutes before the shift actually ended, everyone watched as the mighty Gil Grissom, Graveyard supervisor and entomologist walked out of the LVPD Forensics lab, talking to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Grissom was waiting when Wendy arrived. As soon as he saw her, he called Greg over to the DNA lab.

As soon as Grissom had them together, he got down on his knees, said, "I worship you. You rule the universe known as DNA. Please, if there's a God… just keeping doing what you do, Wendy. And Greg, thank you for not killing us."

With that, Grissom lightly dusted off his pants, opened the door to the lab and walked out, saying, "Now get back to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Please review my little piece of humorous fluffiness. I like humor. I like fluff. I have a teddy bear named Fluffy. Please, give Fluffy some reviews.


End file.
